An all-around treat
by candy-belle
Summary: Pepper decides Tony deserves a very special treat, a treat Phil and Clint are only too happy to help her provide. Featuring the established pairings of Pepper/Tony and Phil/Clint plus a combination of the 4 of them, with light D/s, fluff, deep friendship and quite a bit of smut.


**Title:** An all-around treat  
**Rating**: 18  
**Summary:** Pepper decides Tony deserves a very special treat, a treat Phil and Clint are only too happy to help her provide.  
**Featuring:** Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson,  
**Genre/warnings:** light D/s, fluff, deep friendship and quite a bit of smut  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters of Marvel Movies. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
**Notes:** Not quite sure where this came from and also wth has this set of films done to me? I'm writing/hinting at het - the horror! Anyway this is a very light, very happy D/s fic plus I adore the deep understanding friendship between Pepper and Phil - love them both so much. Anyway, as always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!)

On to the story…

"There," smiled Pepper, smoothing down the last fastening on Tony's leather collar. She had promised him a treat and so far she hadn't disappointed. Their room was bathed in soft candle light, some of Tony's most expensive whiskey was warming gently on the bar and the extra-large play bed was ready for action. Except Pepper hadn't made any move towards it or Tony yet.

Smiling at his long term partner and dom, Tony asked cheekily, "What's the plan for tonight? Toys, spanking, more toys?" he waggled his eyebrows at her earning a soft laugh in response.

"I told you," replied Pepper fondly, "I've planned a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" mused Tony trailing after her as she turned and headed towards the little lounge area of the room, "What sort of surprise?"

"A nice surprise," promised Pepper turning slightly to brush a kiss over the end of Tony's nose.

"Yeah but what sort of nice surprise?" pressed Tony not in the least bothered by the fact he was stark naked with just his leather cuffs and collar on.

"If I tell you it won't be a surprise," replied Pepper, smiling as she poured herself a glass of whiskey. Taking a long sip of the smooth liquid she chuckled at the play pout Tony was giving her and chastised, "No drink for you during a scene, you know the rules."

"But there are two glasses," protested Tony, starting longingly at the little bar. "Why are there two glasses if I'm not getting any?"

Pepper opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by a gently knock on the door.

"Go away!" yelled Tony glaring at the door, "JARVIS lock the door. Honestly there is no privacy in this place ever since they all..."

"JARVIS unlock the door," ordered Pepper overriding Tony's previous order. Brushing past Tony she added firmly, "Be quiet," Striding across to the door she pulled it open, exclaiming with obvious delight, "Phil, right on time. Please, do come in. Clint, you too," she stepped back allowing the two men to enter the room.

"What are they doing here?!" demanded Tony squeaking slightly when he realised Clint staring directly at him.

"Tony, quiet," ordered Pepper before turning back to her guests. Smiling brightly she leant in and gave Phil a kiss on the cheek offering, "Ignore him, I think he and Bruce were playing with dangerous fumes in the labs this afternoon." She stepped back and ran her eyes over Clint obviously appreciating the sight before her. Smiling warmly she praised softly, "I see you're up for this."

Clint smirked at her but didn't make a comment instead he was content to let Phil talk for them both.

"Ohhh noooooo no no!" exclaimed Tony suddenly catching on to what was actually happening. He gave a loud huff as he watched Pepper usher the others over towards the little lounge. His silent pout gave way to a very loud mew when he realised why there was a second glass. "Noooo!" He yelped, "No, stop it, why are you giving Agent a glass of my best whiskey and why is Legolas looking at me like that?" he added when he noticed Clint staring at him, the master archer's gaze locked onto him in a slightly disconcerting way.

"Tony," sighed Pepper obviously getting bored with having to constantly correct her sub, "Please by quiet a moment. Phil, I'm so sorry," she offered handing Phil a glass of whiskery, "He's not normally this highly strung.

"No problem," replied Phil gently. He took the offered drink humbly, cradling the elegant crystal against his abs. Beside him Clint licked his lips and gave a little huffing chuckle as Tony continued to protest very loudly – not that anyone was paying him much attention. Glancing over at his sub Phil smiled broadly and leaning in he whispered something in Clint's ear. It was enough to have the master archer grinning broadly and without needing any further orders, Clint broke away from the doms and sauntered across the room, heading straight to the still protesting Stark.

"So tell me," soothed Pepper sinking down on the sofa and patting the seat beside her, "How did the meeting with the FIB go...not that I know anything about the secret inter-agency meeting you had today," she added quickly when Phil quirked an questioning eyebrow at her.

"As well as I hope" replied Phil with a soft sigh.

"Oh dear, that's badly?" asked Pepper wincing in sympathy. At another loud expletive from the other side of the room, she sighed and called, "Tony if you do not stop complaining, I am going to gag you. Now be quiet and enjoy your present."

"My present?!" exclaimed Tony batting Clint's hands away, "This is my present? A clothed Legolas pawing me while you talk shop with a besuited Agent and hey what are you doing?!" he yelped as Clint ran a hand down his chest, taking care not to touch the reactor that was glowing brightly in the centre of Tony's chest. He tried batting Clint's hand away as they reached his hips but the master archer wasn't deterred. He simply gave a very knowing smirk and keeping his eyes locked with Tony, he sank to his knees. Not breaking eye contact he leant in and without any hesitation closed his mouth around Tony's soft shaft, mouthing the tip gently before sucking the sleeping shaft into his mouth.

Tony's protest died on his lips as Clint started to work his magic over him. Swearing loudly Tony let his head drop back loving the attention Clint was giving him. After a few minutes of pure heaven he righted his head and glaring at the sofa, and the two doms smiling indulgently at him, he asked shakily, "You get this every night, Agent?"

"Sometime I get it during the day as well," replied Phil blandly, ignoring the soft chuckle beside him and the look Clint flicked him at the comment.

"Oh my god he does this for you in the off..." but his reply was strangled out by a cry of delight as Clint nosed his pelvic bone. Clint was obviously not bothered at all by the fact that Tony was swelling to life in his mouth, the formerly sleeping shaft now growing into a more than respectable length.

Bringing his hands up, Clint caught Tony's hip holding him still. For a few moments he held Tony in place then with more than a little bit of excessive force he forced Tony backwards, following him perfectly so he never one missed beat of the blow job he was giving Tony. As Tony fell onto the bed, scrambling to get a grip on the bedspread as he struggled to regain his bearings, Pepper ordered firmly, "Arrange yourself properly, Tony. Make sure Clint has full access."

Tony glared at her but then as he felt calloused hands start to caress his calves the objections died in his throat. Without hesitation he scooted up the bed, spreading himself out over the pile of pillows and putting on as much of a show as any of them would expect from Tony Stark. Clint though didn't follow him up on to the mattress. Instead the archer stayed on his knees by the side of the bed, head slightly cocked as he flicked his eyes towards the sofa. Waiting for his next order.

Phil smiled, quiet pride rolling off him at the exemplary display his own sub was giving. He felt Pepper brush her hand over his forearm and glancing at her, he asked, "Shall I have him carry on?"

"Oh yes please," replied Pepper slightly breathlessly a more than visible flush working its way up her cheeks, "I'd very much like to see more of that. But maybe," she paused and her smile morphed into a wicked grin, "We should join them on the bed? Just so we get a better view of what they're doing," she qualified giggling when Phil nodded. He took Pepper's outstretched hand and allowed her to lead him over to the massive play bed, where their subs were waiting for them.

Pausing for a moment to appreciate the sight in front of them Pepper then stepped over Clint's legs and walked round to the far side. Setting her glass down on the side table she smiled knowing at Tony and asked, "Enjoying yourself?"

"I'd enjoy it more if I wasn't stretched out here all alone," he snipped back but there was no heat in either his voice or his gaze.

Pepper laughed and looking over at Phil she cocked her head questioningly. Phil caught the look and nodded in agreement. Closing the space between him and the still kneeling Clint, he ran his hand over the short blond hair and asked gently, "Are you ready to continue?"

"Yes sir," replied Clint his voice lower and gruffer than normal, the arousal all too audible in his reply.

Phil smiled faintly and crouching beside the kneeling operative he closed his hand around the back of Clint's neck and murmured, "Think you can make him scream for me?"

"It would be my genuine pleasure," grinned Clint turning slightly to look Phil in the eye.

Phil nodded and giving Clint's neck a little squeeze he ordered, "As you were, Barton."

Clint didn't hesitate within moment he was kneeling between Tony's obscenely spread legs, head bobbing up and down on the genius's rock hard cock. His hands held Tony's hips down the thumbs, rubbing tiny circles over the hip joints the added friction making Tony mew and whine in loud pleasure.

Sinking down beside Tony Pepper stretched out like a cat her eyes glue to sight beside her. Leaning over she ran her hand over Tony's chest, her fingers circling the arc reactor her eyes blow apart by pure and utter desire.

"Pep?" breathed Tony, managing to make the single syllable sound like a questions, a prayer and a demand all in on go.

"What?"

"Thank you," breathed Tony his body shuddering as Clint continued to deep throat him, working his shaft like a pro.

Pepper glowed with delight and leaning over she brushed a kiss over Tony's lips murmuring, "Well you were such a good boy and you didn't misbehave during the day-long board meeting so I figured you deserved a very special treat."

"Oh god this is special," agreed Tony yapping as Clint shifted his hands lifting Tony off the bed slightly to change the angle of his jaw.

"I think we all agree this is special," murmured Pepper, her eyes drifting down to the bed to where Phil was sitting.

The normally complete in control agent looked totally wrecked. He had tugged his tie lose and he was currently licking his lips like a man desperately in need of refreshment. He was watching Clint intently his eyes glued to every tiny move the master archer was making. He knew the man well enough to know Clint was more than enjoy it. He watched as Clint moved his knees widening them just a touch. Phil watched as one of Clint's hands slid down Tony's thigh then left the other man completely. Suddenly realising what Clint was planning, he leant in and ordered, "No touching," he bit back a chuckle at the plaintive mew Clint gave him and the sudden set of puppy eyes assaulting him as Clint continued to suck Tony to oblivion.

"No one touches that but me," reminded Phil, his voice low and gruff in Clint's ear as he slid his hand down and closed it around Clint's clothed erection. He squeezed lightly making Clint grunt and buck into his hand not that Phil cared. He leant in closer letting his lips brush Clint's ear as he declared, ""No one gets to see you fall apart from a simple touch but me. This is mine," he squeezed Clint gently, empathising his words making Clint shudder with need.

"You are mine, and I am the only one allowed to touch you," continued Phil, loving the way Clint was starting to shake as his words sunk deeper and deeper into Clint's psyche. "And when we leave here," promised Phil, his hand flexing and unflexing around Clint's trapped erection, "I'm going to lie you down and break you apart. I am going have you begging me to fuck you, begging me to allow you to cum. I am going to..."

"Oh my god stop it!" yelled Tony his face bright red his eyes blow wide with pure lust, "Seriously I did not need to know you have such a filthy wonderful mouth on you, Agent. Seriously I do not need to know that and please stop making him mew...because …" he swore loudly as Clint nipped at his balls breaking the mind numbing blow job just enough to give Tony's neglected balls a little love.

Arching up off the bed Tony sank back one hand clawing at Pepper's thigh begging, "Please, Pep make them behave I…I…oh please…"

"Tony stop making fuss," soothed Pepper grinning broadly as she looked over at Phil, who winked at her in reply. Shaking her head she stroked Tony's hair smoothing it away from his forehead ordered, "Stop being a brat and just enjoy it." She paused then leaning forward she instructed, "Clint use a finger to help bring him off. He loves being fingered when someone blows him."

"Traitor," hissed Tony, although the smile splitting his face showed what he really felt.

Phil ran his hand down Clint's back, stroking his sub's arse through his tight combats. It was enough to have Clint arching up into his touch and sent Phil's mind off to what he would do to his wonderful sub when they got back to the privacy of their own room. Sliding a slicked up finger into Tony's hole Clint redoubled his efforts, opening his throat to allow Tony to thrust in as deep as he could. Within minutes Tony was shuddering and arching off the bed, filling the room with a string of expletives that turned Pepper red and had Phil shaking his head in surprise. As Clint slowly eased back, sitting on his heels as he regained his breath, Tony stared up at him and grinned calling, "That was amazing. Where the hell did you learn to do half that shit?"

Clint wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and grinned; flicking a knowing look at Phil. Tony caught the look and swore again earning a light slap from Pepper in response. Phil simply smiled back at Clint and leaning over he caught Clint's neck and pulled him closer devouring his mouth as if kissing Clint was the only thing keeping him sane.

Tony swore again watching intently as the two men kissed at the foot of his bed. Feeling Pepper shift beside him he glanced up at her and smiled. Moving so he could rest his head on her lap he asked softly, "Think if we ask them nicely they'll let us watch them have fun?"

"Maybe," sighed Pepper happily, toying with Tony's hair, "But I was thinking we all need a little alone time right now."

Tony twisted to look up at her properly and frowned, "Alone time?"

"Alone time," confirmed Pepper, "Unless you really want them to see me fu…"

"Nope, alone time is good," exclaimed Tony forcing himself to sit up, "Hey! Agent! Didn't you promise to go and do disturbingly hot things to your asset if he made me scream."

Phil broke the kiss with Clint with a weary sigh. Glaring fondly at Tony, he observed, "Only you could become more obnoxious after an orgasm, Stark. Only you."

"And yet you still love me," grinned Tony enjoying the banter, "But seriously. Go, shoo. Your man there deserves the very best you can give him and…"

"We're going," chuckled Clint grunting slightly as he rolled off the bed, his legs protesting at the position he had been crouched in for the last half hour. Phil caught hold of him, sliding an arm around his waist as he allowed Clint to lean back against him. With cat-like grace Pepper slid off the bed and rounding the bed she leant in brushing a kiss over Clint's cheek before repeating the move to Phil, crooning, "Thank you, both of you. It was perfect."

"It was our pleasure," assured Phil guiding Clint towards the door.

"What he said," smirked Clint looking back over his shoulder at Tony who was lying boneless on the bed. Tony caught the look and gave him a mock salute although the warm genuine smile lighting up his face said more than words could. Pepper trailed after them, closing door gently once they had stepped out into the corridor but not before she caught a glimpse of Clint wrapping himself around Phil, obviously needing some alone time with his own dom.

"Do you think I should ask JARVIS to monitor them? You know just in case they need…"

"No," replied Pepper firmly, "No monitoring them. Give them their privacy," she ignored the mew from the bed and instead walked across to the play chest. Opening her favourite drawer, she looked at the array of toys inside and without looking at the bed, she called, "Pink or purple?"

"Oh purple," called Tony grinning, "I think tonight is most definitely a purple night."

"Good choice," replied Pepper carefully picking up her favourite strap on before turning to look at the bed and ordering, "Well, if it's a purple night, assume the position Mr Stark."

"Yes ma'am." called Tony grinning from ear to ear, thinking not for the first time he had been blessed the day Pepper Pots has walked into his life.

FIN x


End file.
